jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dread the Evil Genie
}} |image = |caption = Previous Episode: Captain Hookity-Hook! Next Episode: Sandblast!}} Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *Pip the Pirate Genie *Dread the Evil Genie *Tick-Tock the Crocodile Plot Jake and his crew were walking through Shipwreck Beach, when they meet Dread. At first glance, he believed them to be genies as he could sense the magic of another genie somewhere on the Never Land. Jake and his friends inform the new visitor they are not genies but do know one by the name of Pip. Dread uses this to his advantage, claiming he is a dear old friend of Pip and has been searching all over Never Land for him. Jake and his crew soon summon Pip to reunite the two.At first Pip was glad to see Jake and his crew again,but this is short lived when they Dread reveals himself to Pip. Pip quickly cowers behinds Jake and his crew as he explains that Dread isn't a friend but a power-hungry fiend that consumes other genies for there magic leaving nothing left.Jake and his mateys confront Dread for tricking them. Dread attempts to drain Pip of his magical powers, but thanks to Jake and his crew they manage to escape with Dread in pursuit. Dread later resurfaces during Captain Hook and his crew treasure hunt much to the surprise of Hook and his bumbling crew, who overhear Dread claim he'd give a king's ransom to get his hands on Pip's power, Captain Hook soon reveals himself to Dread offering to join forces, Hook will capture Jake and his puny pirates allowing Dread the chance to absorb Pip's magic if he rewards the greedy captain with riches. Dread hate to admit it but he agreed to Hook's terms. Jake and his crew briefly hide within Stinkpot Swamp in order to evade Dread's detection. After Hook successfully confines Jake and his crew within a net Hook demand the Dread keep his word about the treasure which Dread reluctantly rewards Hook with an island of treasure, allowing Dread the chance to drain Pip of his powers, he then boasted about his new powers and abilities he'll possess when he finishes with Pip. Using his last bit of magic Pip attempts to fly away but in the process, he summons a large swarm of flies that swarm over Dread. Seeing his chance Pip attempt to retrieve the bottle both genies battle over but Pip soon gets the upper hand and gain his magic back as forces Dread back into his bottle. Pip then flung the bottle into the Never Land Desert hoping no one will ever see Dread again.Meanwhile back on the island of treasure Captain Hook finally decides to open one of the nearby treasure chest, but as soon as he opens it Tick-Tock the Crocodile emerges from the chest sending Hook and his crews fleeing away leaving the island of treasure behind.Back on Pirate Island Jake and his crew soon return to place the gold doubloons they collected form the adventure into the Team Treasure Chest.Unknown to the hero's Dread swears he will be free once more as his bottle begins to crack as he released an ominous cackle. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3